Quel avenir?
by Llyr Morgan Stark
Summary: Till et Richard vivent un amour idyllique depuis trois ans, mais depuis peu, le couple bat de l'aile. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux? Que leur réserve l'avenir? Till/Richard de Rammstein & lemon, présence de drogues, overdose et d'alcool.


**Nom :** Quel avenir ?

**Auteur :** Pauline

**Personnages :** Richard/Till de Rammstein

**Avertissement(s) :** Présence de lemon (sexe), de drogues, overdose suivit d'un coma et d'alcool.

Je poste cette histoire sur mon compte parce que mon amie Pauline n'en a pas. Quel avenir est une histoire d'amour – un slash, en fait – sur deux membres du groupe de métal Rammstein. Toutes les commentaires lui seront envoyés et c'est elle qui vous répondra. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les rythmes des guitares ne faisaient qu'un avec la puissante voix du chanteur. Le public chantait avec Till, et il adorait ça, malgré son trac très présent à chaque fois qu'il montait sur scène, mais il n'y avait qu'une personne qui savait lui donner du courage avant chaque concert. Cette personne n'était autre que celui qu'il aimait, car contrairement à ce que Till veut faire croire, il n'est pas attiré par les belles blondes à fortes poitrines, mais plutôt par les hommes. Cela faisait maintenant trois années qu'il partageait sa vie avec le même homme, et il était heureux. Pourtant, voilà bien quelques semaines que la relation des deux hommes s'était dégradée. Till ne savait pas pourquoi, et il devait le savoir le plus tôt possible. Durant le concert, et entre chaque chanson, Till s'éclipsait dans les backstages et s'isolait quelques secondes, pour souffler avant d'entreprendre une nouvelle chanson, mais aussi pour rejoindre et serrer dans ses bras musclés celui qu'il aimait. Till s'assit sur une des malles qui contenaient le matériel nécessaire pour les concerts. Till attendait, encore et encore, mais son homme ne vint pas. «** Peut-être trop occupé à accorder sa guitare... **» se languit Till en se relevant. Till retourna sur scène et regarda à sa gauche. Il était pourtant bien là, mais il ne le regardait pas. Till ne comprenait pas son comportement, il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait de mal, il ne l'avait jamais trompé, ils ne s'étaient pas engueulés, leur relation était pourtant idyllique, mais Till avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait peur qu'il ne le trompe, qu'il aime un autre homme que lui, qu'il se languisse de leurs rapports intimes. «** Je ne suis pourtant pas brutale avec lui... **» se rassurait Till en tournant le visage vers son public avant d'entamer la dernière chanson du concert. Seeman... C'était sur cette chanson que Till avait embrassé son amant pour la première fois dans sa loge, mais aussi qu'ils avaient eu pour la première fois un rapport intime. Till ne cessait d'y repenser, il se souvenait de tout...

_Voilà des mois que Till était tombé sous son charme, pourtant, il n'avait jamais osé lui dire, et pour on ne sait quelle raison, Till avait réussi à trouver le courage de lui dire. Il arpentait le long dédale de couloirs que contenait le Stade de Berlin, frôlant les murs, comme pour se faire le plus discret possible. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, Till allait frapper, mais il se bloqua et rabaissa aussitôt le bras, poussant un énorme soupir d'abattement. Il fit demi-tour, puis revint devant la porte pour frapper, mais de nouveau cette peur l'envahit. Il fit ce petit cinéma plusieurs fois, et lorsqu'il se décida à vraiment frapper à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Till sursauta et son cœur s'emballa en voyant le visage dessiné de celui qu'il aimait. Il était là, devant lui, les yeux aussi ronds que des ballons, mais qui disparurent pour laisser place à un sourire radieux._

_ — Till, je te croyais dans ta loge en train de prendre une douche, fit l'homme souriant._

_ — Euh... Oui, j'allais y aller, mais... il fallait que... que..._

_ — Que quoi ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs._

_ — Il fallait que je te parle d'un truc, continua Till hésitant._

_ — Tu ne veux pas convoquer tout le monde si ça concerne le groupe, proposa le concerné._

_ — Non ! S'écria subitement Till, désolé... C'est juste que... je veux qu'on soit seul pour en parler, se rattrapa Till maladroit._

_ — Oh, et bien viens, rentre, invita l'homme un peu surpris._

_Till hésita quelques secondes à entrer, mais il était trop tard pour reculer et finit par rentrer. La loge était assez spacieuse, un canapé en cuir noir trônait au milieu de la pièce, une lampe avec un abat-jour mauve donnait une ambiance intime. Devant le canapé se trouvait un tapis noir. En face du canapé se trouvaient toutes les guitares qu'utilisait le guitariste pendant les concerts. Au loin se trouvait une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Le guitariste referma la porte, et Till sursauta. Il était encore trempé de sueur, son cœur s'emballait, il sentait le désir lui prendre le bas du corps, pourtant il résistait, il voulait résister à ce terrible appel._

_ — Tu es sûr que ça va Till ? Demanda le guitariste en s'approchant de lui._

_ — Oui ! Oui... parfaitement, se reprit Till._

_ — Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ? Plaisanta l'homme aux cheveux corbeau._

_ — Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien à te reprocher, répondit Till en s'asseyant sur le canapé._

_ — Alors, je t'écoute, continua l'autre en s'asseyant à côté de Till._

_ — Euh... Et bien... Euh... bégaya Till._

_L'homme se mit à rire devant le bégaiement de Till, qui se mit à rougir. Till ferma les yeux, bougea sa jambe pour montrer son stress important, croisa ses mains et baissa ma tête. Son compagnon posa une main bienveillante sur le dos de Till. Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'emballer, puis sa conscience lui ordonna de lui « sauter dessus », ce que Till fit. Sans prévenir, Till se redressa, tourna le visage vers celui qu'il aimait et déposa prestement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'homme, d'abord surpris, retira ses lèvres de celles de Till, et le regarda. Till se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsque l'autre homme posa sa main aux ongles vernis dessus. Till ne voulait pas affronter le regard de celui qu'il aimait, il avait bien trop honte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et savait éperdument qu'il venait de le perdre. L'homme posa une main sur le visage de Till, le forçant à le regarder. Le bleu des yeux des deux hommes se croisa, pourtant, Till ne supportait pas son regard. L'homme le força une nouvelle fois à le regarder, et lorsque Till le regarda de nouveau, se fut au tour de l'autre de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Till, qui fut d'abord lui aussi surpris, mais qui se laissa bien vite enivrer par un bonheur immense. L'homme plaqua le corps entier de Till contre la porte, posant ses mains de chaque côté, tandis que Till embrassait goulument son nouvel amant en lui caressant le dos. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et se regardèrent, leurs souffles mêlés l'un à l'autre, les yeux à demi clos._

_ — Fais-tu ça juste pour coucher avec moi, ou parce que tu as vraiment des sentiments ? Demanda le guitariste le souffle court._

_ — Les deux Richard, répondit Till en embrassant de nouveau le guitariste._

_Till repoussa Richard sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres. Ils avancèrent vers la salle de bain, renversant tout sur leur passage, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain, Till déshabilla avec hâte son guitariste, qui fit de même. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus comme des vers, et Richard se détacha de Till. Il se dirigea vers un poste de radio et mit une chanson : « Seeman ». Le guitariste entraîna ensuite le chanteur sous la douche et alluma l'eau. Till retourna Richard et le plaqua doucement contre les parois de la douche, puis il colla son corps trempé contre celui de son amant. Il lui embrassa tendrement l'épaule tout en lui caressant les bras. Le guitariste creusa son dos, releva la tête et poussa un soupir d'aisance. Le guitariste sentit aussitôt l'entrejambe de Till se raidir, ce qui le fit sourire._

_ — Je suis aussi prêt que toi à passer à l'étape supérieure, sourit le guitariste._

_Till se retira lentement et descendit ses mains baladeuses vers l'intimité de son amant, qui fut pris d'un spasme de plaisir, puis Till, ne voulant plus contenir ses pulsions se décolla du corps de Richard, puis il le fit sortir de la douche._

_ — À sec, c'est pas vraiment le top, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma loge, s'enquit de dire Till en se rhabillant._

_Richard sourit et s'habilla à son tour. Une fois habillé, Till ouvrit la porte discrètement, et regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Richard voyant le comportement de Till sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_ — Pourquoi tant de regards ? Sourit Richard._

_ — J'ai pas envie qu'on nous voie ensemble, trempé et avec des détails en bas qui choquent, répondit Till en regardant de quoi il parlait._

_ — Mais allez, on s'en fou des autres, avance ! Ordonna Richard en poussant Till de devant la porte._

_Till se retourna, un peu surpris du comportement de Richard fit volte-face et vit Richard fermer sa porte dans un fracas immense._

_ — Fais moins de bruit Ric !_

_ — Mais aller détend toi... Quoique... non, reste comme ça. Aller, on est partit, répondit Richard tout sourire et en se dirigeant vers la loge de Till._

_Les deux hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la loge de Till. Une fois devant sa loge, Till regarda une fois encore de chaque côté pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans les parages._

_ — Mais ne stresse pas Till, personne ne voudra se joindre à nous, le rassura Richard._

_ — Après on dit que c'est moi le pervers... fit remarquer Till en regardant Richard intensément._

_Richard se mit à rire bruyamment, et sous le coup de la panique, Till l'embrassa fougueusement. La chaleur montait au visage des deux hommes, et Till s'empressa d'ouvrir sa loge pour y rentrer, toujours accroché aux lèvres pulpeuses de Richard. Une fois sûr d'être en sécurité, Till se retira doucement des lèvres de Richard, ferma la porte à clé, et revint vers Richard pour commencer à le déshabiller. Richard déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Till et se laissa totalement faire, presque soumis aux gestes de Till. Till se déshabilla à son tour, et poussa gentiment Richard sur son canapé. Là, il descendit vers le membre raidi de Richard et le caressa avec douceur. Richard ferma les yeux et profita de ce que lui offrait Till. « **Jamais je n'ai connu ça avec une femme** », pensa Richard en accrochant les coussins du canapé. Till se redressa et fit allonger Richard pour s'installer au-dessus de lui. L'un et l'autre jouaient avec le service trois-pièces de l'autre, puis au final, Till n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il se leva et fouilla dans son tiroir pour y sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Lorsque Richard vit le tube, il sentit un peu la panique prendre le dessus. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme, il avait peur, il était même mort de trouille, pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait d'essayer. Finalement, il se mit à quatre pattes, non sans avoir la peur au ventre. Till s'approcha de Richard, appuya sur le tube pour y faire sortir le lubrifiant et commença à l'étaler sur les fesses de Richard, qui tremblait comme une feuille. À peine Till avait-il fait quelques centimètres à l'intérieur de Richard que ce dernier grimaça de douleur._

_ — Till arrête, je t'en supplie, demanda Richard complètement crispé._

_Till, surpris de la réflexion de Richard, se retira lentement et attendit quelques secondes, mais bien vite, ses pulsions reprirent le dessus, et Till remit une couche de lubrifiant avant de pénétrer un peu plus dans le corps de Richard. Ce dernier grimaça de nouveau, souffrant un peu plus à chaque centimètre gagné par Till à l'intérieur de son être._

_ — Till je t'en pris, arrête, supplia un peu plus Richard crisper par la douleur qui le gagnait._

_Till s'arrêta et s'assit sur ses talons, déjà essoufflé, le cœur et son deuxième cerveau complètement remplis de désir. Till ne comprenait pas ce refus de la part de Richard, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, Richard était totalement prêt. Richard grimaça et resta dans sa position plusieurs secondes, laissant passer la douleur qui lui parcourait maintenant tout le corps. Ses bras tremblaient, il avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait peur, pourtant il était plein de désir pour Till, mais aussi plein d'amour, car lui aussi l'aimait depuis plusieurs semaines. Till colla de nouveau son corps contre celui de Richard, mais se contenta de jouer avec la virilité de son amant. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Richard se sentit plus en confiance et se laissa de nouveau faire._

_ — Pourquoi refuser l'étape au dessus ? Demanda Till en le titillant._

_ — Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme, répondit Richard entre deux gémissements discrets._

_ — Moi non plus, mais toi, tu me rends fou de désir, continua Till en embrassant l'épaule de Richard._

_ — Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda Richard en retournant Till pour se retrouver au-dessus._

_Pas avec toi, répondit Till en caressant le dos de son guitariste._

_Ces paroles rassurèrent Richard, et confirmèrent qu'il était prêt. Till sourit et reprit là où il en était resté. Richard grimaçait toujours, Till ne cessait de le rassurer avec des mots doux, des caresses sur le corps entier de Richard, qui finalement réussit à se détendre. Les deux hommes réussirent à ne faire qu'un. L'un et l'autre atteignaient un plaisir maximum, et leurs ébats durèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Ce soir-là, Till s'en rappellerait toujours._

Tandis que Flake montait dans le bateau pneumatique pour faire un tour dans la fosse, Till replaça son micro dans la poche de son pantalon de scène et regarda en direction de Richard. Son visage fin, ses yeux bleus azurs, son corps musclé, ses mains fines, mais masculines, ses lèvres pulpeuses et faites pour embrasser, Till rêvait, pensait et fantasmait sur Richard. Ce dernier ressentit le regard de Till et tourna son visage vers lui. Les deux hommes se sourirent et ne se lâchèrent plus du regard, comme s'ils se parlaient par télépathie. Till se demandait s'il devait aller le voir et lui parler maintenant, ou plutôt le voir, lui dire de le rejoindre quelque part. Il se tâtait, mais finalement, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille le voir maintenant, et peu importe la décision qu'il prendra devant lui. Till se décida à avancer vers Richard, et une fois devant lui, Richard lui adressa son plus beau sourire, les yeux luisant et brillant comme un diamant au soleil. Till avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne devait pas le faire, aucun de leurs fans ne savait que lui et Richard étaient ensemble depuis trois ans, et surtout que tous les deux pouvaient avoir une quelconque relation sexuelle. Richard voyait bien que Till en avait envie de l'embrasser, et comme pour l'embêter, il approcha son visage de celui de Till, frôlant les lèvres de son partenaire, se léchant les lèvres amoureusement, s'approcha de l'oreille de Till.

— Je sais que tu en as envie Till, je serai tout à toi après le concert, sourit Richard.

— Il faut que je te parle sérieusement de nous avant, répondit Till en écoutant la mélodieuse voix grave de Richard.

— Fais-moi d'abord ce plaisir, j'ai envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien, de sentir tes lèvres effleurer mon corps entier, j'ai envie de toi, continua Richard en s'avançant un peu plus vers Till et en descendant sa main sur l'entrejambe de Till.

— Ne me tente pas petit saligaud, rit Till.

Richard arrêta et lui sourit avant de rejoindre sa place. Till se recula, se tourna vers Doom qui lui sourit. Till lui rendit ce sourire et se retourna vers son public, et vers Flake qui était dans le fond de la salle. Le visage de Doom lui rappelait ce moment où tout le groupe avait découvert leur relation. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Ce soir là, Till avait été invité chez Richard, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils avaient officialisé leur amour. Mais il y avait maintenant une semaine que Till ne l'avait pas vu, et Richard lui manquait affreusement. Il faisait froid dehors, la neige tombait en abondance, les trottoirs glissant horriblement et la route recouverte de verglas. Pour Till, la façon la plus simple, mais aussi la plus sûre pour aller chez Richard, vu qu'ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, c'était d'y aller à pied. Till avait ramené son matériel pour aller plus loin que les baisers ou les câlins. Lorsque Till arriva devant la porte d'entrée de son amant, son cœur s'emballa et un énorme sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Il sonna à la porte et attendit quelques secondes, quelques secondes bien trop longues sous ce froid glacial. Richard finit par ouvrir, et quand les deux hommes se virent, ils restèrent là à se fixer avec intensité. Leurs yeux pétillaient comme si un feu d'artifice venait de commencer. Ils se sourirent, puis Richard, bien trop amoureux de Till, se décida à l'embrasser. Till lui avait manqué, son visage lui avait manqué, tout chez lui lui avait manqué. Till retira ses mains de ses poches et les posa sur le visage angélique son guitariste. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre, ce baiser réchauffait leur corps pétrifié par le froid, maintenant, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, il n'était plus question d'une simple histoire de cul, ils étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre._

_ — Richard, ferme la porte je veux pas me transformer en bonhomme de neige, s'écria Paul installé dans le salon._

_Till se détacha des lèvres de Richard et fit les gros yeux, surpris d'avoir entendu la voix de Paul. Il regarda Richard, qui sourit avant de le faire entrer._

_ — Je ne savais pas que Paul était là, chuchota Till en retirant son manteau._

_ — Il y a tout le groupe en fait Till, répondit Richard en prenant son manteau._

_ — Quoi ?! S'écria le chanteur_

_Le cri du chanteur si fit entendre dans toute la maison, et ce qu'il se devait se passer arriva. D'abord Paul, puis Flake, ensuite Oliver et pour finir Doom, un à un, tous sortirent du salon surpris de ce cri qui exprimait de la gêne, mais aussi de la colère. Till les regarda et les dévisagea un par un._

_ — Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Oliver en s'appuyant contre le mur._

_ — Rien ! Répondit Till en lançant un regard froid à Richard._

_ — Si c'est comme ça, on va vous laisser en amoureux, reprit Paul à moitié mort de rire._

_Till se figea devant l'annonce de Paul. Ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des montgolfières, son visage blanchit, mais au fond de lui, il fulminait. Il tourna son regard vers Richard. « **Si le regard pouvait tuer, Till viendrait de le faire** », pensa Richard en baissant les yeux._

_ — Il faut qu'on parle Richard, fit Till en essayant de garder son calme._

_Till tira Richard par le bras et l'entraina dehors sous le regard inquiet de leurs camarades._

_ — Tu crois que ça l'a vexé ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Paul en retournant vers le salon avec ses compagnons._

_ — Non, je ne pense pas, mais je pense que Till a cru que Richard avait inventé une connerie à nous dire, le rassura Flake._

_ — Bon, tant mieux, et si on mangeait ce qu'il y a sur la table, fit Paul en se frottant les mains._

_ — Paul... Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira Oliver en s'asseyant sur le canapé._

_Pendant ce temps, la tension était montée en flèche entre Till et Richard. Till était furieux après Richard, il ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait dit._

_ — Putain Richard, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Hurla Till._

_ — Je... n'ai... rien... dit, répondit Richard en détachant chaque mot._

_ — Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que Paul soit au courant ?_

_ — Je n'en sais rien, mais tu connais Paul, il raconte que des conneries et de la merde quand il s'y met, sourit Richard en pensant à plusieurs actes de Paul._

_ — Putain Richard, mais ouvre les yeux ! On est grillé ! Paniqua Till._

_ — Mais ne panique pas Till, personne ne sait qu'on est ensemble et qu'on a couché ensemble._

_ — Je ne couche pas avec quelqu'un, sauf si c'est juste une histoire de cul, mais je te fais l'amour Richard ! Rétorqua méchamment Till._

_ — Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais que tu ne couches pas avec moi, mais que tu me fais l'amour, et comme un dieu, le dragua Richard._

_ — Richard..._

_ — Aller Till, relativise, il faut bien qu'on leur dise un jour, le rassura Richard._

_ — Et s'ils le prenaient mal ? S'inquiéta Till en serrant Richard dans ses bras._

_ — Je ne pense pas Till. Allez, viens, on rentre, ce n'est pas qu'il fait froid, mais un peu quand même._

_Till le regarda et lui sourit. Il devait apprendre à le croire et à lui faire confiance. Il embrassa amoureusement Richard et décida de rentrer. Quand les deux hommes rentrèrent, Richard hurla d'horreur. Paul venait d'engloutir les derniers canapés. Richard, furieux, se mit à crier un tas de jurons, sous l'hilarité de leurs camarades et de Till. Finalement, Richard pardonna à Paul et refit rapidement des canapés, et tandis que Richard s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, Paul vint s'assoir près de Till._

_ — Alors, de quoi tu as parlé avec Ric? Demanda Paul curieux._

_ — Rien de spécial pourquoi ?_

_ — On en entendu un « On est grillé ! », continua Oliver très calmement._

_ — Ouais, grillés à quel sujet ? Demanda Flake lui aussi très curieux._

_ — À propos de rien, mentit Till._

_ — Till, tu peux tous nous dire, rassura Doom d'un air humble._

_Richard revint avec d'autres canapés et s'installa vers Till, qui était stressé et oppressé par les questions que lui posaient ses amis. L'ambiance était très conviviale, et tout le monde riait de bon cœur, oubliant la petite altercation. Les heures défilaient, et lorsque vint le moment du café, Richard prit une grande inspiration, regarda Till. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et il ne suffit que d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent._

_ — Les gars, Till et moi... On a quelque chose à vous dire, commença Richard en croisant les mains._

_ — Quoi donc ? Demanda Oliver._

_ — Ah au fait, Richard, tu ne nous as pas présenté ta nouvelle chérie, ni toi Till, reprit Paul enjoué._

_ — C'est vrai ça, on les voit quand ? Demanda Flake._

_ — Et bien justement, c'est de ça qu'on veut vous parler._

_ — Attendez, laissez nous deviner, supplia Paul les mains jointes._

_ — Oh oui, on joue aux devinettes, continua Flake._

_ — Si vous voulez, soupira Till très nerveux._

_ — Vous avez rencontré des sœurs et vous sortez avec, proposa Paul._

_ — Non, répondit Richard amusé par ce jeu._

_ — Vous sortez avec des bonnes sœurs, proposa Oliver._

_ — Mais non grande asperge, rit Till._

_Finalement, Till se prit au jeu, et cela l'amusait de savoir que ses camarades tentaient tant bien que mal de découvrir les « femmes » avec qui ils sortaient. C'est finalement au bout de dix minutes de recherche que les autres membres du groupe arrêtèrent les recherches et laissèrent la parole aux deux concerner._

_ — En fait Richard et moi on..._

_ — Vous sortez ensemble, fit Doom jusque-là très discret._

_ — Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Richard surpris._

_ — J'ai vu comment vous étiez tous les deux. Les yeux pétillants, des sourires complices. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Doom les bras croisés._

_ — Deux mois depuis peu, répondit Richard un peu honteux._

_ — Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Demanda Paul surpris._

_ — Oui, répondit Till._

_ — Et vous avez... Fit Flake un peu gêné._

_ — On ne couche pas ensemble, on fait l'amour, firent les deux hommes en même temps._

_Till et Richard se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire en même temps, entrainant par la même occasion les autres. Finalement, tous avaient très bien accepté l'homosexualité des deux hommes, et ne changèrent pas leur regard envers eux, chose très importante pour Till et Richard. La fin de soirée se termina sous la bonne humeur, et lorsque le dernier à partir se trouva devant la porte, en l'occurrence Doom, ce dernier leur adressa un magnifique sourire._

_ — Je suis heureux pour vous les gars, sourit Doom avant de passer la porte._

_ — Merci Doom, votre soutien nous fait beaucoup de bien, sourit Richard._

_ — Profitez les gars, vous ne vivrez qu'une expérience comme ça, sourit Doom en partant._

_ — Doom attend ! Cria Till._

_ — Oui ?_

_ — Qu'entends-tu par : « Vous ne vivre qu'une expérience comme ça. » Demanda Till intrigué._

_ — J'ai été bisexuel avant de me marier, sourit Doom._

_ — Avec qui ?_

_ — Tu ne connais pas, profitez, c'est tout, dit Doom avant de partir._

_Tandis que Doom repartit à sa voiture, Till et Richard se regardèrent, estomaqué par l'annonce que venait de leur dire Doom. Finalement, ils rentrèrent au chaud et s'installèrent dans le canapé avec une tasse de café dans les mains. Ils étaient enfin seuls, ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Till déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Richard, et se délecta par la même occasion du doux parfum qu'il dégageait. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre où ils y passèrent la nuit, une nuit pas de tout repos, mais où l'un et l'autre avaient été très doux._

Flake revint sur scène et salua la foule en délire avant de reprendre sa place. La chanson devait reprendre, mais Till n'en avait plus le courage. La situation avec Richard le décourageait, le déprimait, le rendait malheureux. Il regarda Richard, qui le regarda aussi avec un air très surpris. « **Putain Till, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** » Se demanda Richard en le regardant inquiet. Till était bien trop tendu, trop nerveux pour supporter une telle tension, il ne supportait plus que Richard soit si distant et pourtant si proche de lui à la fois. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de le tuer, mais pourtant il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son cœur battre, de sentir sa peau douce et chaude contre la sienne. Till était à bout de nerfs. Frustré, énervé, fatigué de la situation, de ce concert, il balança son micro sur scène et disparut dans les backstages sous le regard effaré de ses congénères. Richard, voyant la situation qui allait se dégrader, déposa sa guitare au sol et commença à aller vers son amant. Pourtant, Paul se mit entre lui et Till. Richard le regarda, surpris de la réaction de son meilleur ami.

— Paul, laisse-moi aller le voir.

— Non... Laisse-le mettre tout au clair dans sa tête, déclara Paul solennellement.

— Paul, il a besoin de moi, supplia Richard.

— Pas plus besoin de toi que de moi, que de Doom, que de Flake ou que d'Ollie. Il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment... Insista Paul en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

— Mais... Pour... pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'être seul ? Demanda Richard très inquiet pour celui qu'il aime.

— Je ne le sais pas, il nous a juste dit qu'il devait faire le point... tenta de le rassurer Paul.

«** Faire le point sur quoi ? **» se demanda Richard qui regardait en direction des backstages. Finalement, après plusieurs secondes à fixer le fond des backstages, il se résigna et tourna les talons pour revenir à sa place, où il s'assit.

— Nous nous excusons de ce contretemps, mais le concert va se terminer plus tôt que prévu... Nous nous en excusons d'avance. Merci d'être venu. Merci beaucoup, fit Paul en saluant le public.

Le public ne semblait pas du tout offensé par ce concert raccourci, et applaudissait le groupe. Pendant ce temps, Till errait dans les couloirs, sans avoir de buts précis, sans savoir où il allait. Il déambulait ici et là, ne cherchant ni sa loge, ni la sortie. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, ni où il voulait aller vraiment, pourtant il avançait au hasard dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs. Finalement, c'est au bout de cinq bonnes minutes qu'il reconnut la sortie des artistes. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva bien vite confronté au froid glacial de l'Hiver. Il n'y fit pas attention, et sortie avec pour seul vêtement son pantalon de M. Bibendum. Son pantalon avait quand même des poches où il put y réfugier ses mains. La neige tombait, le vent du Nord était cinglant, pourtant Till ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il était lassé de cette situation, mais il l'aimait éperdument. Ses pas lourds trainaient sur le trottoir, il réfléchissait. Il marchait çà et là, ne sachant toujours pas où aller, et c'est finalement après un bon moment qu'il se retrouva face à un bar. La tentation était bien trop forte et Till se décida à entrer. Ce fut le début d'une longue soirée de descente aux enfers...

Richard, mort d'inquiétude de ne pas trouver Till dans les couloirs ou dans sa loge, tournait en rond dans sa loge tel un fauve en cage. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, était irrité, et la moindre réflexion le mettait hors de lui. Paul et les autres l'avaient rejoint pour essayer de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Richard avait fait intervenir toute l'équipe de la sécurité pour retrouver Till, et il comptait bien lui aussi le retrouver. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Till partait sans prévenir, mais là, Richard avait un mauvais pressentiment, il ne sentait pas du tout cette fois le fait qu'il est partit sans rien dire à personne, et encore moins pendant un concert. Richard s'assit sur un fauteuil libre et se tint la tête, tout en se remémorant un souvenir vague, mais assez précis quand même.

_Cela faisait presque une heure que le groupe attendait Till pour répéter, et il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ce comportement énervait tout le monde, puisque cela faisait deux semaines que Till arrivait en retard et sans d'excuses valables. Richard était à sa cinquième cigarette lorsque Till poussa la porte du studio, le visage déconfit et sans aucune expression. Till les regarda un à un avant de poser son sac à dos par terre, puis il s'avança vers les autres et leur fit une poignée de main vigoureuse. Richard reprit le sourire, écrasa sa cigarette et s'avança vers Till. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais le chanteur refusa ce baiser et lui fit juste une poignée de main, sous le regard choqué de tout le monde. Till faisait une tête d'enterrement, et Richard le prit mal et se braqua. Tandis que Till entrait dans le studio pour enregistrer sa magnifique voix, Richard soupira et lança un regard noir et froid à son amant. Tous les membres le regardaient, eux aussi surpris. Richard les regarda et leur lança : « **Aller vous faire foutre** **!** » Il monta à l'étage en claquant la porte avec fracas. Richard avait une sainte horreur d'être rejeté comme ça, il avait bien trop souvent vécu ça avec les mères de ses enfants, et maintenant qu'il avait changé d'attirance, il avait l'impression de revivre ces moments douloureux. Il s'assit sur un rebord de fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'alluma une énième cigarette._

_ — J'aurai dû me douter que c'était trop facile, pensa à voix haute Richard._

_ — Qu'est-ce qui était trop facile ? Demanda un homme._

_Richard sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Oliver sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés, appuyer contre la porte . Richard retourna la tête vers la fenêtre et prit une bouffée de nicotine._

_ — Alors, qu'est-ce qui était trop facile ? Redemanda Oliver en s'approchant du guitariste._

_ — Rien qui t'intéresse_, _répondit sèchement Richard._

_ — Si ça concerne Till et toi, alors ça m'intéresse, insista Oliver maintenant à hauteur de Richard._

_ — Comment tu peux le savoir si ça nous concerne ? Demanda Richard intrigué._

_ — Je ne suis pas fou, rien que ce refus de t'embrasser m'a paru étrange, et puis, je ne sais pas ce que t'en penses, mais personnellement, je pense que tu devrais avoir confiance en toi, et surtout en lui._

_ — Mais Ollie, attends, j'ai l'impression de..._

_ — De revivre comme si tu étais encore hétéro, je le sais et je m'en doute, le coupa Oliver, mais tu veux savoir mon avis ?_

_ — Dis-moi tout..._

_ — Till est mal luné, je pense qu'il a besoin que quelqu'un aille le détendre un peu, sourit Oliver avec les sourcils relevés._

_Richard regarda Oliver et sourit. Ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. Richard écrasa sa cigarette et descendit de sa fenêtre pour remercier Oliver avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Au rez-de-chaussée, il ne restait plus que Paul qui attendait les deux fugitifs. Doom et Flake étaient déjà en train d'enregistrer la voix de Till. Paul, Oliver et Richard pénétrèrent dans le studio pour écouter à leur tour les résultats du chanteur. Till recommença, encore et encore, sans grand résultat. Il ne donnait aucune envie, aucune passion, il semblait totalement amorphe._

_ — Till, tu pourrais mettre un peu plus d'entrain s'il te plait ? Demanda Richard très calmement._

_ — C'est quoi ton problème Richard ? Demanda Till énervé._

_ — Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Till ? Ça ne va pas ? Questionna Richard inquiet._

_ — T'as un souci avec moi, alors vas-y, crache le venin, l'agressa le chanteur aux yeux rougis._

_ — Till ne me dit pas que tu as encore pris de la drogue..._

_ — Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre M. le précieux._

_ — Bon Till, écoute-moi deux minutes._

_ — Non ! Toi écoute-moi ! J'en ai marre de tous tes petits caprices de précieux, j'en ai marre de supporter tout ça, alors vas-y, maintenant dit moi ce que tu as contre moi._

_Richard tentait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère, mais bien vite, il allait lui aussi craquer._

_ — Putain Ric, mais répond moi bordel de merde !_

_ — C'est bon Till là, tu ne fais aucun effort. Tu arrives en retard aux répétitions, aux enregistrements, tu ne viens plus me voir, on ne fait plus rien tous les deux, c'est plutôt toi qui as un souci avec moi ! S'énerva Richard._

_ — C'est bon, je sature, je me casse. Salut à tous, fit Till en sortant de la pièce._

_ — Till attend... Tenta Richard en voulant le rattraper._

_Mais Till, complètement anesthésié par la drogue ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte, et se la prit en plein dans le visage. Il ronchonna puis l'ouvrit avant de reprendre son manteau et son sac pour partir. Il sortit du studio dans un fracas immense, laissant au dépourvu tous les membres du groupe. Ils étaient tous restés là, sans rien faire, sans bouger. Personne ne savait combien de temps cette crise allait durer, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'elle allait durer presque une semaine. En effet, pendant une semaine, personne n'eut de nouvelle. Till ne répondait plus au téléphone, il n'ouvrait plus à personne. Ni le groupe, ni ses ex-femmes, ni même Richard n'avaient de nouvelles. Et parmi tous, Richard était celui qui s'inquiétait le plus, et il se jura d'appeler la police pour le rechercher, par peur d'un kidnapping, d'un meurtre, d'une prise d'otage. Tous les soirs pendant une semaine, Richard s'imaginait tous les scénarios catastrophes possible et inimaginable. Il se faisait peur tout seul. Un soir, après avoir décidé d'appeler la police dès le lendemain matin, Richard s'installa dans son canapé, devant la télévision, une bière à la main et une cigarette de l'autre. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit encore, il savait que ses cauchemars allaient le hanter toute la nuit. Il allait être presque 23 h, Richard allait se coucher quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Surpris, mais aussi très méfiant, Richard n'ouvrit pas tout de suite sa porte, il attendit quelques secondes de plus, puis de nouveau on frappa à la porte. Richard se décida à ouvrir la porte. Son cœur s'arrêta net._

_ — Je peux entrer ? Demanda l'homme._

_ — Oui, viens rentre, répondit Richard en s'écartant de la porte._

_L'homme entra dans la maison, et après que Richard eu fermé la porte, l'homme fit volte-face et serra Richard dans ses bras._

_ — Putain Till, mais t'étais où ? Demanda Richard presque les larmes aux yeux._

_ — Partout et nulle part à la fois, répondit le chanteur._

_ — On était tous morts de trouille..._

_ — Je suis désolé, mais... je voudrai me faire pardonner maintenant._

_ — Ah bon ?_

_ — Oui, d'abord, je voulais t'annoncer en personne que je me suis rendu compte de l'état où j'étais avant de partir précipitamment de l'enregistrement, et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de fumer du cannabis et de prendre d'autre drogue._

_ — T'es sérieux ? Demanda Richard très agréablement surpris._

_ — Oui, et puis, on a une semaine à rattraper, sourit Till en descendant ses mains sur les fesses de son guitariste._

_Richard se laissa faire, tandis que Till déposa amoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une main de Till détacha les boutons de la chemise de Richard, tandis que l'autre s'était aventurée sur l'entrejambe. Richard fit de même et avança légèrement vers le canapé, sans lâcher les lèvres de Till. Là, Richard le fit allonger et lâcha ses lèvres pour lui retirer le T-shirt et déboutonner son jean. Till fit de même, et Richard en profita pour se déshabiller entièrement._

_ — Tu es en forme Ric, fit remarquer Till avec un énorme sourire de satisfaction._

_ — C'est moi qui veux voir tes performances, rétorqua Richard en se jetant goulument sur les lèvres de Till._

_Till se redressa et échangea les rôles. Till n'aimait pas trop être celui qui recevait le plaisir, il aimait plus donner le plaisir et faire ce qu'il veut pendant l'acte. Richard se retrouva allongé sur le canapé et Till se pencha au dessus de lui tout en caressant le corps musclé de Richard. Mais Till ne put contenir une pulsion soudaine, et poussa un râle imposant. Richard sourit en posa ses bras autour du dos de Till, le forçant à se coucher littéralement sur lui. Richard lui dévorait les lèvres et ne laissait pas beaucoup de répit à Till. Les deux hommes passèrent rapidement à l'étape supérieure, leur corps trop plein de désir l'un pour l'autre, tant d'amour à se redonner. Richard se souviendra toujours de ces retrouvailles, et surtout de cet acte qui a été des plus « bestial », et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, totalement épuisés, ils remontèrent pour se coucher. Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par un cri strident venant de l'ex-femme de Richard, qui n'était pas au courant de son changement d'orientation sexuelle._

Richard sourit en repensant à ce réveil délicat, ce qui le calma un peu plus. Malheureusement, la panique refit très vite surface lorsqu'un des agents de la sécurité revint en disant que personne ne l'avait trouvé. C'en était trop pour Richard. Il se leva rapidement, prit son manteau, son bonnet et son portable. Il devait absolument le retrouver. Le froid lui giflait le visage encore perlant de sueur, et lui mordait les extrémités pourtant couvertes. Il parcourut de long en large toutes les rues de Berlin qu'il connaissait, mais il ne trouva rien. Il rentra chez lui après presque 1 h 30 de recherche et prit sa voiture pour continuer les recherches, mais à peine avait-il sorti la voiture que quelqu'un se posta devant.

— Paul, laisse-moi passer, demanda Richard.

— Ric, repose-toi s'il te plait. Il va forcément revenir, le rassura Paul.

— Je ne peux pas me reposer en sachant qu'il peut être n'importe où... Répondit Richard.

— Et si je te promets qu'avec Doom on va le retrouver, tu iras te reposer ? Proposa Paul.

— Non, seulement si je viens avec vous, insista le guitariste.

Paul soupira, puis il monta en voiture avec Richard. Les deux guitaristes allèrent chercher Doom chez lui et commencèrent une longue, très longue recherche. Ils firent le tour de la ville et finirent, au bout d'une heure de recherche, par revenir vers le stade de Berlin. Là, les hommes se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain. Richard partit dans la direction opposée des deux autres et se retrouva face à un bar. Il regarda au loin et crut reconnaître Till de dos, allongé sur le comptoir. Richard s'avança un peu plus et entra dans le bar. Il parcourut du regard la salle et revit l'homme. Il s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur l'épaule. L'homme se retourna, le visage crasseux.

— Excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour mon fi... mon ami, se rattrapa Richard.

— Il n'y a pas de mal bonhomme, répondit l'ivrogne avant de se recoucher sur le comptoir.

— Hey, vous êtes Richard Kruspe ? Demanda le barman.

— Oui, répondit Richard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un grand guitariste comme vous fait ici, dans ce bar miteux ? Demanda l'homme appuyé sur le comptoir.

— Je cherche un ami, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? Demanda Richard plein d'espoir.

— Ça dépend de l'identité de votre ami, répondit le barman.

— En fait... Je cherche Till Lindemann... Fit Richard en baissant la tête.

— Il avait une combinaison de cosmonaute et torse nu, le corps couvert de sueur, les cheveux colorés en argent comme si on le sortait du congélo ? Demanda le barman.

— Oui, vous l'avez vu ? Réagit Richard.

— Oui, il vient de partir, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il était bizarre et ne cessait de répéter : « **Je ne sais plus quoi pensée de lui, je ne sais pas si on va continuer. **» Ou un truc comme ça, assura l'homme en servant une bière à l'ivrogne.

Richard blanchit devant ce que venait de lui annoncer le barman. Il le remercia et allait partir, lorsque le barman lui indiqua la direction que Till avait prise. Richard remercia encore le barman et sortit en catastrophe du bar, le portable à la main.

— Allô ? Fit Paul en décrochant.

— Paul, je sais où est parti Till.

— Il est où ?

— Enfin, pas la rue, ni l'endroit précis, mais je sais dans quelle direction il est parti, par chance je suis allé là où il a été boire, et le barman m'a dit dans quelle direction il est allé, expliqua Richard en marchant d'un pas rapide.

— Il est où ce bar ? Demanda Paul.

— Tu prends Flatowallee, tu la descends sur 500 m environ, tu trouveras un bar. Tu te mets dos à la porte et tu pars à droite, tu me verras surement, indiqua Richard très précis.

— OK, je passe chercher Doom et on te rejoint. Fais du mieux que tu peux, répondit Paul inquiet.

— T'inquiètes Paul.

Richard raccrocha et continua sa recherche. Il descendit la rue, cherchant de part et d'autre pour essayer de trouver Till. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un bon quart d'heure que Richard entendit des bruits venant d'une petite ruelle. Il s'avança prudemment vers le bruit, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un en train de vomir. Il s'avança un peu plus et aperçut un homme debout, plié en deux, les mains sur le ventre. Il reconnut Till et s'avança vers lui, posant ses mains sur le dos musclé de son amant.

— Till... Dans quel état tu es ... Soupira Richard.

— Casse-toi Richard, répondit Till entre deux hauts de cœur.

— Tu es gelé, viens on rentre, je vais t'aider à marcher.

— Non... Je peux très... très bien mar... marché tout... tout seul, répondit Till en se relevant soudainement.

Till fit quelques pas extrêmement maladroits et finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol. Richard accourut vers lui et l'examina. Till avait les yeux clos, était livide et aussi froid qu'un mort. Richard retira son manteau et le posa sur Till pour qu'il se réchauffe.

— Ça va aller Till, on rentre à la maison, fit Richard en soulevant le colosse.

Richard avait dit ça à voix haute pour rassurer Till, plongé dans un coma éthylique, mais aussi pour se rassurer lui-même, car Richard était mort de trouille. Il eut beaucoup de peine à soulever le corps inerte de Till, pourtant, il y arriva et réussit à le trainer jusque dans la rue principale. Richard n'eut à faire qu'une petite centaine de mètres dans la rue, lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta à leur niveau.

— Paul, Doom, vous êtes enfin là, fit Richard soulagé, mais essoufflé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Paul en aidant Richard à soulever le chanteur

— Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle en train de vomir, j'ai voulu l'aider à marcher, il a refusé et il est tombé, expliqua Richard paniqué.

— On l'emmène à l'hosto, cria Doom en ouvrant la porte.

— Non, pas l'hôpital ! S'écria Richard.

— Ric, il est en coma éthylique, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait pris quelques substances illicites, fit Paul

— Richard, tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que ça fait d'être à l'hôpital, argumenta Doom en installant Till à l'arrière de la voiture.

— Ric, Till aura besoin de toi à ses côtés quand il se réveillera... Assura Paul.

Doom referma la porte arrière et remonta en voiture. Paul, lui, resta quelques secondes sur le trottoir à regarder Richard.

— Ric... Laisse-le-nous, les médecins ne lui feront rien... Si tu as peur, viens avec nous, proposa Paul.

Richard tourna le regard et regarda le trottoir, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, accompagné Till à l'hôpital, ou resté là, à attendre ses camarades pour avoir des nouvelles de celui qu'il aime. En une fraction de seconde, il tourna la tête vers Paul et chuchota : «** Je viens avec vous.** » Paul sourit et monta à côté de Doom, tandis que Richard s'installa à l'arrière au côté de Till. Doom démarra en trombe et fit demi-tour, manquant de peu d'écraser un piéton qui passait par là. Richard prit la tête de Till et la posa sur ses cuisses. Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues du chanteur et il commença à lui caresser en lui susurrant : « **Je suis avec toi Till, je ne t'abandonnerai pas... **» Par mégarde, Richard laissa échapper une larme qui vint s'écraser sur le front blanc, froid et humide de Till. Jamais Richard n'avait eu aussi peur de perdre quelqu'un. Il aimait Till et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ses mains tremblaient sur le visage de Till complètement éteint. Richard se recroquevilla et posa son front contre celui de Till, et durant tout le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital, Richard ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Les trois hommes arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée des urgences. Ils sortirent tous et hissèrent Till hors de la voiture avec beaucoup de mal. Doom referma les portes de la voiture, tandis que Paul et Richard trainèrent avec peine Till toujours atone. Till se mit subitement à avoir des hauts de cœurs, et à vomir. Paul et Richard s'arrêtèrent et penchèrent Till vers l'avant.

— Doom, va chercher un brancard ! Ordonna Richard de plus en plus paniqué.

— J'y vais de suite, assura Doom en courant vers l'entrée.

Paul et Richard allongèrent Till par terre à le mire en PLS, puis Richard, qui avait repris son manteau, le déposa une nouvelle fois sur le corps inanimé. Richard ne voulait pas lui lâcher le visage, comme s'il avait peur de l'oublier.

— Il est là, s'écria Doom en arrivant avec le brancard.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Richard était vers Till et que Paul surveillait constamment la respiration de Till. Les médecins tentèrent de s'approcher du corps de Till, mais Richard se coucha presque dessus. Il voulait le protéger, il n'avait aucune confiance dans les médecins, il avait de très mauvais souvenirs d'eux.

— Richard, laisse-les s'occuper de Till... tenta Paul.

— Je ne veux pas... Répondit Richard la voix tremblante.

— Richard... Viens... Laisse-les faire leur travail, continua Doom en le tenant par les épaules.

Il fallut beaucoup de secondes avant que Richard ne se décide à laisser les médecins s'occuper de son amant. Un attroupement de médecins se ruèrent vers le chanteur au sol, regardèrent ses pupilles, examinaient son pouls, sa respiration. Bientôt, d'autres médecins arrivèrent avec des perfusions, puis ils installèrent Till sur le brancard. Richard s'y précipita et prit la main de Till. Doom et Paul se regardèrent et finirent par suivre le brancard et le troupeau de médecins. Le brancard arriva dans une salle et le médecin refusa l'entrée à Richard avant de refermer la porte sous le nez du malheureux guitariste. Richard ne supportait pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose comme ça, surtout dans une telle situation. Il frappa comme un fou, les poings fermés, contre la porte des soins intensifs.

— Richard, calme-toi, ordonna Paul en entourant le corps du guitariste.

— Laisse-moi Paul, je ne veux pas le laisser, se débattit Richard.

— Richard, putain, tu ne le laisses pas, je te jure que dès qu'ils ont fini, tu peux aller le rejoindre, tenta aussi Doom.

— Non ! Hurla Richard en se retirant de l'étreinte de Paul.

Richard se précipita vers la salle et y pénétra. Les médecins le regardèrent tandis qu'il s'approcha rapidement de Till.

— Monsieur, veuillez sortir de la pièce, grogna un médecin.

— Je ne l'abandonnerais pas... grommela Richard en tenant fermement la main de Till.

— Monsieur, sortez ! Insista le médecin.

Richard se redressa, et tourna lentement pour faire face au médecin. Il lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait, ce qui marcha puisque le médecin recula.

— Jamais ! S'époumona Richard.

D'un revers de main, il fit tomber au sol la bassine qui contenait différents outils. Les médecins et infirmières reculèrent, ne voulant pas se prendre une baffe ou autre chose venant du guitariste. Richard était furieux, il ne voulait pas abandonner Till aux mains de ces médecins.

— Richard... Fit une voix agonisante.

Richard se retourna en direction de la voix. Till avait ouvert très légèrement des yeux, et Richard se noya aussitôt dans ce regard des mers, bordés de rouge.

— Till... Répondit Richard les larmes aux yeux.

Till referma les yeux et vomit une fois encore. Richard blotti son visage crispé par la douleur et la peine contre celui de Till. Soudain, Richard sentit une petite douleur vive dans le bras. Il se retourna et fit face à un médecin, puis il descendit son regard vers l'endroit où venait la douleur et se rendit compte qu'une seringue était plantée dans son bras. Il sentit quelques secondes après ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, et fut rattrapé par Doom et Paul, venu en renfort. Les deux hommes, accompagnés d'une infirmière, sortirent Richard de la salle de soin intensif. Richard ne captait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. Il était conscient, mais ne ressentait plus aucune haine, plus aucune peur, plus rien, pourtant il savait que Till allait être seul pendant un temps indéterminé, mais cela ne l'énervait pas, il était très calme. Paul et Doom avaient beaucoup de mal à transporter le malheureux Richard. L'infirmière leur ouvrit une chambre libre et ils allongèrent délicatement le guitariste. L'infirmière s'éclipsa et leur assura que le calmant prendra fin dans une grosse demi-heure. Le calmant fit effet rapidement et calma le pauvre guitariste, si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir.

_Richard et Till venaient de se disputer fortement, et Richard, furieux, était parti complètement en rogne contre son amant. À chaque dispute, il souffrait, il était persuadé que c'était la fin de leur relation après chaque dispute violente, et ce soir-là, Richard voulait oublier, tout oublier. Il appela un « ami » à lui et lui donna rendez-vous dans une petite ruelle. Richard s'y rendit rapidement, et après à peine trois minutes d'attente, l'homme qu'il attendait arriva enfin._

_ — Tiens, voilà deux grammes de cocaïne, et deux grammes d'héroïne, comme tu me l'as demandé._

_Merci bien, je te dois combien ? Demanda Richard en sortant son portefeuille._

_240 € pour la cocaïne, et 150 € pour l'héroïne, fit le revendeur._

_ — Tiens, prends ça, répondit Richard en donnant 400 €_

_ — Merci mec, à une prochaine transaction, fit le trafiquant en prenant les billets._

_Richard prit les deux petits sachets et les cacha dans sa poche, avant de partir dans un petit magasin s'acheter deux bouteilles de Schnaps. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, le vendeur lui apporta deux bouteilles que Richard paya 43 €, puis une fois son achat fait, il rentra chez lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour rentrer, et lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il fouilla dans un tiroir et y sortit une paille, une carte et un morceau de papier kraft. Il s'assit sur son canapé, déposa la paille, le papier et la carte, ainsi que ses bouteilles de Schnaps et ses deux petits sachets de drogue. Il ouvrit d'abord le sachet de cocaïne, vida le contenu sur le papier kraft, et avec la carte, il fit un rail. Il prit la paille et mit une ouverte dans la narine et aspira toute la poudre. D'abord, sa tête tourna, puis il la secoua et deux petites minutes après, l'esprit complètement à la masse, il se sentit beaucoup mieux et commença à boire dans une bouteille de Schnaps. En plus d'avoir une dose élevée de cocaïne dans le sang, Richard était ivre mort. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Richard avait pris la cocaïne et l'effet commençait à disparaître. De nouveau, il ressentit la colère montée pour Till, puis la tristesse de cette dispute, et enfin, la peur que leur relation ne se termine. Non, il ne voulait plus que ça recommence, il ne voulait pas sombrer dans la dépression, il avait pris autant de cocaïne pour oublier le mal qu'il se faisait, mais il se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Il savait qu'il était dépressif après avoir pris de cette drogue, mais en l'espace d'une heure, il avait oublié cette dispute avec Till. Ne voulant plus subir ça, il fit la même chose avec son petit sachet d'héroïne. Après cinq minutes, Richard fut pris de violente crise de panique, il se sentit observé, épié, ses mains commençaient à trembler, de violentes crampes prirent d'assaut ses muscles. Pour oublier ce mal, Richard, qui avait déjà bu une bouteille entière, entama l'autre, mais à peine eut-il bu une gorgée qu'il vomit tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité. À ce moment-là, rien ne le faisait rire, et les tremblements se firent plus présents, sa tête devint lourde, sa vision se troubla, tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui se mit à tourner. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, et ses muscles se tétanisèrent, et il tomba sur le coin de sa table basse, ce qui le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience._

_Pendant ce temps, Till, pris de remords à cause de cette dispute débile. La cause ? Savoir qui était le « dominant » et le « dominé ». Till repensait sans cesse aux paroles que Richard avait dites avant de partir, et il pensait qu'il avait raison, que Richard avait le droit de s'affirmer dans leur relation sexuelle, et que lui ne devait pas toujours tout contrôler. Till ne pouvait plus tenir, et après deux heures de réflexion, il décida d'aller chez Richard. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa une fois... Pas de réponse... Il frappa une fois encore... Toujours pas de réponse. Inquiet, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte et fut surpris de la voir ouverte. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et passa une tête furtive. La lumière du salon était allumée, les affaires de Richard étaient dans la penderie, pourtant, il n'y avait pas de Richard. Toujours sur ses gardes, Till entra dans la maison et tourna dans le salon. Il vit d'abord le cadavre d'une bouteille de Schnaps, puis une autre entièrement renversée sur la moquette. Il aperçut des pieds dépassés par terre, et Till décida de s'avancer. Il posa une main sur le dossier du canapé et s'avança pour voir de plus près. Il avait peur de retrouver Richard mort, assassiné, dépecé. Lorsqu'il vit Richard inerte au sol, Till sursauta et recula._

_ — Putain de merde ! Ric ! Hurla Till paniqué._

_Till se précipita sur Richard et l'examina. Il vit près de sa tête que du sang avait coulé, mais aussi que son nez saignait abondamment. Till ne chercha pas à comprendre et appela l'équivalent du SAMU._

_ — Oui, medizinischer Notdienst j'écoute, fit la voix d'une jeune femme._

_ — C'est une urgence, il y a mon fi... mon ami, reprit Till, qui est inconscient, il a une blessure à la tête et le nez qui saigne, continua le chanteur paniqué._

_ — Calmez-vous, conseilla la jeune femme._

_ — Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Vociféra Till, il est peut-être en train de crever et vous me dites de me calmer ?!_

_Monsieur, où êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle calmement ._

_127, Rochstrasse, finit par dire Till après quelques secondes._

_ — On vous envoie une ambulance tout de suite, mettez votre ami en PLS le temps qu'on arrive._

_ — Faites vite, dit Till avant de raccrocher._

_Till s'exécuta en prenant garde de ne pas blesser Richard. L'ambulance arriva et examina Richard._

_ — Alors... Pupilles dilatées, tremblements, rythme cardiaque élevé... Overdose je dirai, déclara le médecin._

_ — Quoi ? Comment ça overdose ?! S'énerva Till._

_ — Votre ami à fait une overdose de cocaïne et je suppose d'héroïne. Ajouté à ce mélange une belle bouteille de Schnaps, et vous avez un cocktail Molotov._

_ — Mais Richard ne se drogue pas, voyons, insista Till._

_ — Alors, dites-moi quelles sont ces poudres blanches sur la table, et surtout cette paille, cette carte et ce papier. Déclara le médecin en montrant le matériel sur la table. Emmenez-le d'urgence en soin intensif._

_Till regarda la table du salon et découvrit avec horreur ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Il prit délicatement la paille entre ses doigts et la fit rouler. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il avait promis à Richard d'arrêter de prendre de la drogue il y a un an de cela, et Richard faisait le même coup que lui._

_ — Monsieur, vous l'accompagnez ? Demanda le médecin._

_Till ne répondit pas et jeta la paille avant de sortir en trombe et de monter dans l'ambulance. Durant tout le voyage, Till ne cessait de lui répéter : « **Pourquoi Ric ? Pourquoi ? **» Et une fois à l'hôpital, Richard fut transféré en soin intensif pour être intubé. Ce fut le début d'une longue et interminable attente pour Till, les heures défilaient les unes après les autres, et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Richard. Ce ne fut que deux heures après que le médecin ressortit de la salle de soin où se trouvait Richard._

_ — Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Till nerveux._

_ — Il se réveille lentement, on va lui faire un lavage d'estomac pour évacuer toute la drogue qu'il a ingurgitée, et on va lui administrer une dose restreinte de morphine pour la grosse migraine qu'il va avoir. On l'a mis dans une chambre seul, expliqua le médecin._

_ — Je peux aller le voir ? Supplia Till du regard._

_ — Bien sûr, votre ami a surement besoin de vous, je vais vous montrer où il est, affirma le médecin._

_Till suivit le médecin et entra dans la chambre. Richard était allongé, à moitié endormi, une machine branchée au niveau de sa bouche. Till s'approcha de Richard et s'assit près de lui en lui tenant la main. Richard tourna lentement la tête et dévora le regard de Till._

_ — Salut toi, sourit Till._

_Richard sourit légèrement puis il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour s'endormir. Till le regardait, il avait l'air si paisible, si calme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ingurgité autant de substances et surtout d'avoir autant bu. Till resta près de Richard toute la fin de soirée, il le veilla, mais le sommeil le gagna aussi et il s'endormit._

_Lorsque Richard ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il découvrit Till endormi, lui tenant la main. Richard n'en pouvait plus d'avoir ce tube pour l'aider à respirer. Il voulut le recracher, mais il ne put et paniqua. Les bips incessants réveillèrent Till et il vit que Richard tentait de retirer le tube dans sa gorge. Il appela un médecin et lui demanda de venir lui retirer. Le médecin examina rapidement Richard et s'approcha de lui._

_ — , calmez-vous. Quand je vous le dirais, vous inspirerez profondément, et vous expirerez pour que je retire le tube dans votre gorge._

_Richard acquiesça et réussit à se calmer._

_ — Bien, attention... Inspirez... Et expirez, ordonna le médecin._

_Richard s'exécuta, et il sentit tout le tube remonter. Il eut un haut de cœur, et quand le tube fut extirpé, Richard toussa bruyamment. Till s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa le dos de son guitariste. Le médecin fit venir une infirmière avec un autre tube et une sorte d'entonnoir. Richard fit les gros yeux en voyant le matériel arrivé._

_ — Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous faire un lavage d'estomac, vous ne sentirez rien, ça ne fait pas mal._

_Richard fit confiance au médecin. Il lui inséra le tube dans la gorge et lui fit avaler un liquide. Le médecin tendit une bassine à Richard, qui aussitôt après avoir bu ce liquide, le restitua dans la bassine, et ce cinéma dura plusieurs minutes. Richard souffrait à chaque fois qu'il rendait le liquide, et regrettait amèrement de s'être drogué, pourtant, la présence de Till à ses côtés le rassurait, et il sut à ce moment-là qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui._

Richard se réveilla et les personnes qu'il vit, furent Paul et Doom. Ils lui sourirent et s'avancèrent vers lui. Richard se releva lentement en se frottant les yeux.

— Ça va aller ? Demanda Paul.

— Oui, je pense... Répondit Richard encore groggy.

— L'infirmière avait raison, une demie-heure pour que l'effet du calmant se dissipe, sourit Doom.

— Comment va Till ? S'empressa de demander Richard.

— On ne sait pas, il est toujours en soin intensif, mais je crois qu'il est réveillé et qu'ils lui font un lavage d'estomac, expliqua Paul.

— Pas le lavage d'estomac... Geignit Richard en se tenant le ventre.

— Ric... Il faut bien qu'il y passe s'il veut aller mieux, tu te rends compte qu'il avait une overdose d'héroïne, plus de la Marijuana, et 2 g d'alcool dans le sang... expliqua Doom.

Richard compris que Till avait fait aussi fort que lui lorsqu'il avait fait lui aussi son overdose. Il soupira et compris qu'il avait honte. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait à Till, et ne se le pardonnera jamais. Doom et Paul s'installèrent vers Richard et le réconfortèrent comme ils le pouvaient, pourtant, Richard ne retrouva pas le sourire. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Richard fut surpris de voir Oliver et Flake arriver.

— Salut Ric, ça va toi ? Demanda Oliver.

— Ça irait si j'avais des nouvelles de Till... Répondit Richard avec lassitude.

— M. Kruspe... Fit une voix.

Richard releva la tête et vit le médecin qui lui avait refusé l'entrée. Il hésitait entre lui mettre une baffe, ou l'écouter. Finalement, il opta pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et après le baffer. Richard se leva doucement et se dirigea avec le visage froid vers le médecin.

— Je voudrai d'abord m'excuser de vous avoir injecté un calmant tout à l'heure, commença le médecin.

— Passons, passons. Comment va Till ?

— Et bien, on a cru le perdre plusieurs fois, mais au final il n'aura même pas besoin de lavage d'estomac, avec tout ce qu'il a rendu, sourit le médecin.

— Ça vous fait rire son état ? S'énerva Richard.

— Non, non, bien sûr que non, fit le médecin en baissant la tête.

— Est-ce que je peux aller le rejoindre ? Il a besoin de moi, demanda Richard très sec.

— Oui, pas longtemps, il doit se reposer.

— Les médecins ont bien changé... Soupira Richard en sortant.

Il lança un regard froid au médecin et se dirigea vers la chambre de Till. Il fut suivi par le reste du groupe, mais quand Richard entra dans la chambre, ils restèrent tous dans le couloir, à observer la scène de loin, mais voulant surtout les laisser en intimité.

— Comment va réagir Till ? Demanda Flake.

— Je n'en sais rien... Répondit Paul inquiet.

— Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Oliver.

— J'espère que ça ne finira pas comme nous, répondit Doom tracassé.

— Je l'espère aussi... Je l'espère... appuya Paul.

Richard s'approcha lentement de Till, qui regardait le mur à sa droite. Richard remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune expression, que son visage était livide, que des gros cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Till était fatigué et désabusé devant la situation dans laquelle il était actuellement. Il ne savait plus s'il devait rester avec Richard, s'il devait l'engueuler, s'il devait couper les ponts quelque temps. Il aimait Richard, là n'était pas là le problème puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé que maintenant, le problème pour Till était de savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et il en doutait fortement. Ce que Till ignorait, c'est que Richard était toujours fou amoureux de lui, comme au premier jour, son amour pour lui n'avait pas changé. Richard continua son approche, et une fois qu'il fut près du lit de son homme, il s'assit sur le rebord, comme Till l'avait fait pour lui, et il lui passa le dos de l'index sur la joue creuse du chanteur. Till avait beaucoup maigri depuis quelques semaines, et Richard s'en était rendu compte, il ne savait juste pas pourquoi une si grosse perte de poids. Till ne tourna même pas la tête pour le regarder, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de déglutir. Le contact de Richard lui faisait un bien fou, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui sourire.

— Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Till... Chuchota Richard, j'ai bien cru te perdre à jamais...

Till ne réagit pas et ouvrit les yeux avant de soupirer. De voir Till dans cet état faisait beaucoup de mal à Richard. Il décida quelque chose qui devait être interdit dans l'hôpital. Voyant qu'il y avait un peu de place pour lui à côté de Till, Richard s'allongea vers lui. Il posa sa tête contre le bras musclé de Till et déposa son bras sur le torse musclé du chanteur. Richard soupira d'aise, il était si bien comme ça avec lui. Till soupira lui aussi, et la présence de Richard vers lui en ce moment lui fit le plus grand bien, et instinctivement, sa main se posta sur l'avant-bras de Richard.

De leur côté, les autres membres du groupe assistèrent à la scène avec admiration. Doom sourit et soupira d'aise. Paul le regarda admirateur.

— Ça ne leur arrivera pas, assura Paul.

— Je ne pense pas, sinon Till aurait viré Richard depuis longtemps, même s'il va mal, compléta Doom.

— Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit ? Demanda Oliver en regardant Doom.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient vivre un jour ce qu'on a vécu, affirma Doom en regardant Oliver.

— Mais maintenant, l'un de vous compte leur dire ? Questionna Flake.

— Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution Doom, tu ne veux pas que ça leur arrive, soutint Paul.

— Non, mais je préfère attendre de voir comme ça se goupille avant de leur dire, rétorqua calmement Doom.

Paul se mordit la lèvre et soupira. Il ne comprenait pas toujours le raisonnement de Doom, pourtant, il savait comment il était. Le médecin arriva et voulut ouvrir la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il vit par la fenêtre Richard allongé dans le lit à côté de Till. Il fit les gros yeux et allait entrer lorsque Flake se mit devant la porte pour l'en empêcher.

— Monsieur, s'il vous plait, écartez-vous, ordonna le médecin.

— Pas question, laissez-les un peu tous les deux, rétorqua froidement Flake.

— Monsieur, ce comportement ne doit pas avoir lieu dans un hôpital, répondit sèchement le médecin.

— Je ne vous laisserais pas les déranger alors qu'ils n'ont pas été rien que tous les deux depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Et puis après ils vont coucher ensemble à la vue de tous, s'énerva le médecin.

— Vous êtes homophobe c'est ça ? Demanda Oliver en venant à la rescousse.

— Pas du tout, mais...

— Mais quoi ? S'approcha Paul le regard noir.

— Je ne peux pas accepter ça dans un hôpital, et les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent sous prétexte que ce sont des stars du métal, s'égosilla le médecin.

— Mais peu importe qu'ils soient superstar ou normaux, se sont des gens qui s'aiment. Certes, ce sont deux hommes, mais ce n'est pas plus ragoutant qu'un homme et une femme, s'énerva Oliver.

— Messieurs, je vous le demande une dernière fois, laissez-moi entrer, ordonna une dernière fois le médecin.

Oliver, Flake, Paul et Doom se mirent devant la porte et campèrent sur leur position. Ils détestaient tous les homophobes, surtout quand ces personnes parlent de Till et Richard comme des êtres anormaux.

Richard, ayant entendu tout le raffut dehors, susurra à Till qu'il revenait et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit un mur devant lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Richard en levant un sourcil.

— Reste vers Till, ordonna Doom en fixant toujours le médecin.

— D'accord, mais... S'il n'accepte pas mon orientation, c'est son choix, je suis fatigué de me battre pour défendre mes propos et ceux de Till, conclut Richard en refermant la porte.

Richard alla rejoindre de nouveau Till dans le lit et se repositionna comme avant. Il respirait son odeur, s'imprégnait de chaque centimètre de la peau de son amant. Till s'aperçut rapidement que Richard tremblait comme une feuille. « **Je ne peux pas lui dire tout de suite ma décision...** » Pensa Till en caressant le bras de Richard. Les deux hommes finirent par s'endormir paisiblement, sous la douce mélodie des « Bips » qui surveillait le rythme cardiaque de Till.

Les jours passaient et Till n'était toujours pas sorti de l'hôpital. En effet, son état inquiétait non pas que les médecins, mais aussi Richard et les autres. Till ne parlait plus, ne se nourrissait presque plus et ne cessait de fixer son mur. Les seules fois que Till tournait la tête, s'était pour regarder Richard, qui prenait grand soin de lui. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il faisait voir, Richard était malheureux, et était à la limite de la dépression. Chaque jour, il se rappelait sans cesse que le soir où il avait retrouvé Till, il avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment, et ça, il ne se le pardonnait jamais. D'après ce que les infirmières lui avaient dit, Till sortira à la fin de la semaine, ce qui rassura Richard, car il pourrait le surveiller de ses propres yeux. Depuis l'hospitalisation de Till, Richard avait perdu presque trois kilos, car il ne mangeait plus rien. Paul, venu rendre visite à Till, s'aperçut rapidement que Richard ne mangeait pas.

— Ric, viens voir un coup deux secondes trente s'il te plait, demanda Paul tout sourire.

Richard, qui tenait la main de Till la lâcha et alla rejoindre Paul dans le couloir. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur un banc et Paul sortit deux sandwichs, les préférés de Richard. Richard les regarda et tourna la tête. Paul sourit en le voyant réagir et commença à manger.

— Tu sais Richard, ces sandwichs sont vraiment bons, fit Paul la bouche pleine.

Richard haussa simplement les épaules et tenta de résister à la tentation.

— C'est dommage que j'en ai pris un pour toi, alors que tu refuses de manger, qu'est-ce que je peux être con des fois... Tant pis, il va aller à la poubelle... soupira Paul en se levant.

— Paul attend, l'arrêta Richard.

Paul sourit, heureux de sa victoire et se retourna. Il tendit le sandwich à Richard qui le regarda. Paul se mit à rire.

— Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, ils sortent de la boulangerie alors... Tu ne risques rien, ça serait dommage de perdre un si bon sandwich.

— Je n'ai pas faim Paul... reprit Richard en tournant de nouveau la tête.

— Tu es sûr ? Ce pain encore tiède et croustillant, cette salade fraichement sortie du frigo, ce jambon sortant juste de la charcuterie, cette mayonnaise onctueuse et légère, ça ne te donne pas envie ? Demanda Paul sur un ton mielleux.

L'estomac de Richard le trahit, sous les gloussements amicaux de Paul, qui lui tendit le dernier sandwich.

— Même si ton cerveau ne dit pas que tu as faim, ton estomac lui dit tout le contraire. Ne te laisse pas mourir de faim, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça Ric, tu le sais, fit Paul très calme.

— Je le sais, mais je n'arrive rien à avaler... Répondit Richard las.

— Essaye juste une bouchée Ric, tu ne tiendras jamais le coup aux prochaines avances de Till, plaisanta Paul.

Richard sourit et prit avec difficulté le sandwich que lui proposait Paul. Il croqua une petite bouffée qu'il mâcha avec difficulté. Il avala le peu de nourriture qu'il avait et attendit quelques secondes que sa nausée parte. Paul lui tendit une bouteille d'eau que Richard prit volontiers. Richard était épuisé, mais se refusait de l'admettre.

— Ric, je te propose de venir dormir à la maison jusqu'à ce que Till parte, proposa Paul.

— Non, ça ira... J'ai plus que deux jours avant qu'il ne rentre, se rassura Richard.

Paul soupira et croisa les bras. Richard le regarda un peu inquiet.

— Quelque chose te tracasse Paul ? Demanda Richard.

— Pas vraiment. Je dois te dire un truc, mais si je te le dis, Doom me tuera surement, donc je préfère l'attendre avant de te le dire, répondit Paul.

— C'est quelque chose d'important ? Demanda Richard.

— Pour Till et toi, oui, fit une voix assez humble.

Richard et Paul se retournèrent et découvrirent Doom. Les trois hommes se saluèrent et Doom s'assit à leur côté.

— Je vois que tu as mangé un peu, sourit Doom.

— J'ai essayé, mais rien ne passe vraiment, répondit Richard en regardant la porte de la chambre de Till.

— Je sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'ai l'impression que quand Till va mal, tu vas mal aussi, c'est comme si... comment dire... C'est comme si vous étiez reliés par quelque chose de fort, expliqua avec difficulté Paul.

— J'ai remarqué aussi, fit Doom en regardant Richard.

— C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais... je veux seulement que Till soit vers moi, soupira Richard pour ne pas laisser de larme tomber.

Doom et Paul se regardèrent, le regard triste. Personne n'aimait voir quelqu'un du groupe aussi malheureux.

— Richard, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose Doom et moi... Reprit Paul.

— Quelque chose qu'on a caché à tout le monde pendant longtemps, continua Doom.

Richard fit les yeux ronds, surpris et intrigués par ce qu'allait lui annoncer ses amis.

— Tu te rappelles quand tu nous as annoncé que tu étais en couple avec Till, commença Doom.

— Oui, je m'en souviens.

— Tu te rappelles aussi de ce que je t'ai dit en partant ?

— Oui, un truc du genre : « Vous ne vivrez qu'une expérience pour ça ».

— Exactement, et je t'ai répondu que vous ne connaissiez pas l'homme avec qui j'ai été en couple, continua Doom solennellement.

Richard comprit à ce moment de quoi Doom voulait parler. Il le regarda d'abord, puis regarda Paul, retourna vers Doom, puis vers Paul.

— Tu es sorti avec Paul ? Reprit Richard encore sous le choc.

— Oui, il est sorti avec moi, répondit Paul souriant.

— Mais... combien de temps ? Demanda Richard intrigué.

— Et bien, ça fait trois ans que tu es marié Doom ? Demanda Paul.

— Oui, c'est ça, répondit le batteur.

— Et bien en fait quand Doom a rencontré sa femme, on était ensemble depuis presque deux ans déjà il me semble, continua Paul.

— Ouais, à peu près, et puis je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, et on a discuté longtemps avec Paul sur notre séparation où non.

— Finalement, le besoin d'avoir une vraie famille s'est fait sentir et on a décidé de rompre pour fonder nos familles, expliqua Paul.

— Mais... personne ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, s'étonna Richard.

— Non, personne, rit Paul.

— Mais alors comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver en toute discrétion ? Demanda Richard intéressé par leur histoire.

— Très simple, fit Doom, on alternait les maisons, et à peu près tous les trois jours, on avait un rapport, et c'est ça qui est unique, c'est qu'on ne ressent pas du tout les mêmes choses avec un homme qu'avec une femme, expliqua Doom.

— Et franchement, on ne peut pas comparer entre un homme et une femme, continua Paul.

— Et ça ne vous manque pas de ne pas le refaire tous les deux ? Demanda Richard.

— Si, répondirent les deux hommes en même temps. Mais tu vois, personnellement, tout ce que Paul et moi avons vécu me manque, affirma Doom.

— Moi aussi, assura Paul.

— Mais Richard, si on te dit ça, c'est parce que personne ne veut que Till et toi vous vous sépariez, on ne veut pas que vous viviez ce que Paul et moi avons vécu. Je crois que la séparation de deux hommes qui s'aiment plus que tout est bien plus douloureuse que la séparation d'un homme et d'une femme, argumenta Doom.

— Et si on te dit ça aussi, c'est parce qu'on voit bien qu'entre Till et toi c'est compliqué en ce moment, même si on ne sait pas le comment du pourquoi, mais mettez les choses aux clairs maintenant, car s'il y a séparation, ce que personne ne veut, ça sera plus douloureux si vous attendez.

Ce que venaient de dire les deux hommes toucha Richard au plus profond de lui. Il est vrai que Richard avait une peur bleue de perdre Till à tout jamais, et ne voulait en aucun cas reprendre une vie d'hétéro avec une femme. Richard ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber une larme.

— Richard, regarde, fit Doom en posant une main sur le dos du guitariste.

Richard leva les yeux et vit Till debout, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Till avait su lire sur les lèvres de ses amis, et il était heureux qu'ils fassent ça pour garder le dernier couple du groupe. De ce qu'il avait compris, Till avait souri pour la première fois depuis son hospitalisation. Ce sourire était sincère et destiné à son aimé.

— Vas-y, il t'attend, reprit Paul en encourageant Richard.

Richard se leva et entra dans la chambre. Les deux amants se regardèrent et Richard s'approcha de Till et le serra dans ses bras. Till cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Richard et lui caressa le dos. Ils se séparèrent et collèrent leur front tout en se tenant le visage. Paul et Doom, témoins de la scène, sourirent et se regardèrent.

— Ça me manque vraiment de ne plus le faire avec toi, fit Doom en regardant Paul.

— C'est pareil pour moi. On peut le refaire, juste une fois, nos femmes n'en sauront rien, proposa Paul.

— Ça c'est passé chez qui la dernière fois qu'on là fait ? Sourit Doom après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Je ne sais plus, mais je propose chez moi, sourit aussi Paul en tenant Doom par la taille.

— Ça marche, répondit Doom en prenant aussi Paul par la taille.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'hôpital, heureux d'avoir accompli leur mission.

Till et Richard étaient toujours le front collé et ne se lâchèrent pas. Till avait de plus en plus de mal à savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment avec Richard. Il l'aimait, c'était sûr. Il était perdu, il voulait quitter Richard parce qu'il croyait qu'il le trompait, ou qu'il avait des vues sur un autre homme, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, car il était la seule personne qui lui restait et qui le comprenait.

— Pourquoi avoir fait ça Till ? Chuchota Richard.

— Je ne sais pas trop... répondit le chanteur.

— Ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix... Soupira Richard maintenant serein.

Till déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Richard et passa sa main dans les cheveux du guitariste. Richard sentit cette petite chaleur de bien-être envahir son corps. Richard n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour dans un baiser de Till, et le savoura.

J'ai hâte que tu sortes Till, exprima Richard en se cachant lui aussi dans le creux de l'épaule du chanteur

Moi aussi, mais... J'hésite...

— Tu hésites pour quoi ? S'inquiéta Richard

— Je ne sais pas si je veux qu'on reste ensemble ou non... Répondit Till.

Cette annonce refroidit Richard. Ce que lui avait dit Doom et Paul quelques minutes avant le fit paniquer. Il ne voulait pas quitter son chanteur.

— Pourquoi te demandes-tu ça ? Demanda Richard affolé.

— Tu es distant de moi depuis plusieurs semaines, on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis au moins deux semaines... Je comprendrai si tu as des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais... je voudrais que tu me le dises... Déplora Till.

— Jamais Till je ne te tromperais. On a vécu trois ans ensemble, et trois ans inoubliables...

Till était perdu. Il voyait dans les yeux de Richard de la sincérité sortant des perles salées qui étaient prêtes à sortir. Il lui faisait confiance, mais ne se faisait pas confiance à lui-même. Il resserra son étreinte et caressa amoureusement le dos de Richard.

— Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner nous deux à l'avenir... Soupira Till.

— Peu importe ce que tu choisiras, je t'aimerai toujours Till Lindemann, fit Richard en retenant ses larmes.

— Restons ensemble pour le moment, on verra ce que l'avenir nous apportera, suggéra Till.

Richard reprit espoir. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait bien cru qu'il avait perdu Till à jamais. Mais son combat pour prouver à Till son amour allait être long et encore plein d'embuches, mais qu'importe, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant trois années, rien ne pourrait les séparer, il en était persuadé.


End file.
